


fucking in the ivory tower

by cantheysuffer



Series: who needs true love, as long as you love me truly? [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Academic Theory, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Asexual Loki, BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Bloodplay, Bondage, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Subspace, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantheysuffer/pseuds/cantheysuffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Academic AU. For the person that wants to read their critical theory alongside blow jobs and breathplay. Mostly thunderfrost with ocassional guest stars.</i>
</p><p>No matter how hard he tries, Thor can't fuck that grin off of Loki's face. </p><p>Just as Thor is about to orgasm, Loki pulls back his lips and bites down with his teeth. The pressure is not enough to seriously hurt, but Thor feels the threat. </p><p>“I will own you. Both your pleasure, and your pain,” Loki's muffled voice warns, and he should not look that good on his knees, speaking around Thor's cock still in his mouth. It's all too much and Thor comes down Loki's throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fucking in the ivory tower

**Author's Note:**

> This work can probably be read without reading part one because it's mostly porn and there is very little plot development. 
> 
> Here you'll find sex and theory play in a controlled environment. The contradiction of working through something that is supposed to be very physical with something that is wholly abstract and mental excites me. Causing socially awkward/uncomfortable cognitive associations is an added bonus!
> 
> If there is anything you want me to warn for that's not in the tags please let me know.

Loki is remarkably at ease for someone not wearing pants in public. Against his credit, it's not obvious while he stands behind the cash register wearing a green Starbucks apron. Where he found it, Thor has no idea. 

The scene is a shockingly accurate recreation of a wet dream Thor had after first meeting the barista. Well, except Loki's not covering Thor's dick in vanilla syrup, taking Thor into his mouth, deepthroating him, and not bothering to lick away the sugary liquid that is spilling all over everything. It's only one in the afternoon. There's plenty of time for that later. 

Thor spent weeks agonizing over the first day of his Masters and the only memorable moment from it has been suggesting via text that Loki take his pants off. 

Thor spilled coffee on himself before he even got to his seminar. He'd stripped in the nearest bathroom, texted Loki a selfie (someone should get enjoyment out of his misery), and dunked his shirt in the sink to keep the stain from setting. That set off a string of texts Thor spent the entirety of his seminar coming up with covert ways to answer. 

'Now the pants too,' Loki texted.

'Are you going to class like that?' Also from Loki. 

'No, I put my shirt back on. The prof is reading directly from the syllabus. What's the point of showing up?' Thor texted back. He angled his phone behind the laptop he was only pretending to take notes on. To keep up appearances he was typing out a list of every species of bird he could think of. Thor made some very convincing 'deep in thought' faces while he wracked his brain for types of ducks. 

'It's a shame you had to leave so early this morning. Fandral and I had fun on the couch after you left,' Loki replied. 

Thor stopped halfway through typing out wood duck to stare intently at the phone instead. 

'We played scrabble. You really need to improve your board game selection,' Loki texted again. 

Thor held in a laugh. 'Are you working today?' he replied. 

'Come by when you're done class.'

'Okay. I expect your pants off when I get there,' he teased, allowing Loki's elusiveness to slide. 

'Already done,' read the message that flashed across Thor's screen. 

Of course it was, except Thor can't get a good look from where Loki's standing on the employee side of the counter. That's why he opts to order a beverage from the see through glass case when he finally reaches the front of the line. “Jones Soda,” Thor says with a lazy grin. 

Loki returns it with a dangerous smirk. “What flavor?” 

Loki moves to stand behind the glass case. The green apron stops mid thigh, giving Thor a glimpse of long pale legs. 

“Whatever you want,” Thor purrs, relishing the familiar words he's used to hearing and never speaking. Repeating snippets of phrases Loki has said before feels like he's sewed the other man into himself, right below his skin. 

“You are so easy to please,” Loki replies, face flat and unreadable. 

He bends down to grab a Jones Soda from the glass case, flashing his naked thigh in the process. Loki's definitely not wearing pants. He's also not wearing underwear either. 

“Anything else?” Loki asks upon standing. 

Thor's eyes trail across the 'Starbucks' counter. “Yeah,” he grins. “I'd like a soy latte.” 

Loki arches one of those perfect eyebrows of his. Thor isn't any closer to determining its relationship with a black sharpie. 

Without speaking Loki walks over to the steamer and turns in the process. The motion gives Thor a perfect view of Loki's naked ass, complete with the strings of the green apron tied into a delicate bow. If it's a health code violation, Thor can't find it in himself to care.

“Will that be all?” Loki says upon finishing the soy latte and placing it on the counter with the Jones Soda.

“When are you getting off?” Thor asks while taking out his wallet. 

Loki stops him with a faint shake of his head and a flat smirk that probably means something like, 'haven't we been over this before?' When Loki does speak aloud it's a lot more direct. “Depends how comfortable you are with sex in semi-public places.” 

Thor glances over his shoulder to check how close the next person in line is. The familiar blush fails to rise to his cheeks, surmising he ought to be embarrassed when he isn't. “Why don't we find out?” Thor ventures confidently.

“Give me two minutes,” Loki says, picking up the Jones Soda and handing it to Thor. Loki grabs the soy latte for himself and takes a long sip. 

“That's mine,” Thor says, pulling back with a satisfied smirk that drains the sense of ownership from his words.

“Maybe I'll save you some,” Loki's voice darts back. 

The irises of Loki's green eyes are violently pale against the usual black eyeliner, but there's something more this time. Is that happiness? Thor loses himself in Loki's eyes as he tries to figure it all out. 

Loki stares back. He frowns softly as he searches Thor's face, perhaps confused by what he sees reflected back at him. 

“I need the caffeine. You snore,” Loki says. It's meant to be lighthearted but comes out far too serious. They had slept on the floor of Thor's apartment the night before, side by side, fingers intertwined, kept awake by all the sexual tension of a teenage slumber party. 

Hogun and Fandral had the bed. Sif was on the floor, on the other side of Thor. She'd refused to take the couch when Thor offered it to her. 

Loki initially declared the couch his, sarcastically remarked he'd “take one for the team,” but opted for the floor as well when Thor said that's where he'd be. Loki spent the night running his forefinger up and down the pulse in Thor's wrist. Thor isn't sure if he got any sleep at all. 

Thor clears his throat. “I'll give you those two minutes,” he says, taking the Jones Soda and retreating to his usual seat in the 'Starbucks.' 

He pushes aside the reserved sign Loki must have left earlier. Everything is ephemeral traces of gestures Loki planned out before he even got there. Nothing has changed. Thor settles into the knowledge with a faint smile. He flips the lid off of the Jones Soda while he waits. 

“Someone you know is waiting to show you kindness. Be patient with them,” Thor reads aloud from the inside of the lid with a grin, blue eyes flicking back to Loki while he takes a swig of the soda. 

It takes a total of four minutes for Loki to call Darcy, offer her time and a half, “make it double pay actually,” if she can get there before his erection goes down, and for Darcy to walk through the front door of the 'Starbucks'. 

If it's an unusual request, neither of their faces give anything away. They're also particularly good at not giving away if it's a usual request either. 

Thor allows Loki to drag him into the back room by his shirt collar, immediately distracted by the feel of the other man's hyper-vigilant fingers tensing so close to his neck. 

Loki shoves Thor into the wall before the door has finished closing behind them. 

Loki's teeth close around Thor's neck and his fingers disappear under Thor's shirt, pressing firmly into the indentations beneath Thor's ribcage. Thor exhales sharply at the surge of pressure, eyes fluttering closed. 

A particularly deep bite from Loki makes Thor gasp, breath hitching, almost whimpering into the exhale as the tension goes away.

“This okay?” Loki asks, dark voice muffled by Thor's skin. 

“Yeah. Thought you wouldn't want to mark me up though,” Thor replies breathlessly, the nature of their relationship still unclear. With Loki's tongue on his skin it's clear enough in all the ways that matter.

Loki's tongue darts across the bite he raised, intimately mapping his possession on Thor's skin. “You're not mine, but someone still has to ask my permission if they can play with you.”

“Why's that?” Thor asks smugly, angling his head down so he can watch Loki return to biting him with vigour, tongue trailing in punishing kisses down his collarbone. 

“Because it's us,” Loki hisses and the sound sends a surge of pleasure right down to Thor's half hard dick. “Other people can join, but they have to ask,” Loki continues, wrapping his hand around Thor's hair and jerking the other man's head to the side. “And it's only when you and I like.” The sentence ends in a rough kiss, Loki prying past Thor's lips with his tongue.

“What about now?” Thor breaks the kiss, failing to catch Loki's gaze in the process. 

“You're all mine,” Loki growls impatiently. “Off,” he hisses, tugging at Thor's shirt with his spare hand. 

Thor complies immediately, yanking the shirt over his head and dropping it unceremoniously onto the floor. 

Loki's eyes scan over Thor's bare upper torso. His right hand trails over Thor's abs while his lips draw up into an appraising smile. At what, Thor wants to ask, because Loki isn't sexually attracted to him, probably asexual. He should ask about that later. The uncertainty that drills into Thor from the unasked question is comfortably familiar. He doesn't know and that's okay. Thor takes advantage of the closeness and grabs Loki's bare ass. 

Loki's hands move back to untie the ribbon the green apron is secured by. Thor stops him, hands clamping around the other man's wrists. 

Loki freezes, raising an eyebrow as he levels a calculating stare at Thor. 

“I... um, I like it,” Thor admits sheepishly. 

“Oh yeah?” Loki's voice drawls on the words, dark and heavy with intent. He drops his hands and Thor lets him. 

“I stopped by my place before I came here, took a shower, just in case,” Thor says. 

“So did I, before work. I prepped,” Loki responds in a casual voice, hands moving to bracket Thor in against the wall. “We can do whatever you want.”

Thor laughs in spite of himself. Loki affixes him with the arch of his eyebrow, a silent demand to explain. 

“You know how the Jones Soda Caps have fortunes on them?” Thor says. Loki's glare narrows slightly. “Mine said someone was waiting to show me kindness,” Thor goes on, arching his eyebrows suggestively. “I just have to be patient.” 

“Show it to me.” Loki's voice is flat. 

Thor's right hand digs the lid from his pocket and he hands it to Loki. The fingers on Thor's left hand experimentally dig into the tight flesh of Loki's ass while the other man reads the bottle cap. 

Loki rolls his eyes. “You're not going to get anywhere with stuff like this.” His voice is curt. “Everyone wants to give advice.” 

Loki's about to toss the lid on the floor when he catches Thor's gaze. Loki's lips draw in a tense line. 

“You and your optimism,” he mutters fondly, shoving the lid into Thor's pocket and grasping the outline of Thor's cock in his jeans while his hand is in the area. 

“Pants off now. See that table?” Loki says, gesturing with his eyes to a break table in the corner of the room. Thor lets go of Loki's ass to unzip his own pants, nodding as he does so. 

“Good,” Loki says. “You're going to fully undress, put your hands on that table, and lean forward. Then you're going to wait for me.” A dangerous smile slicks across his lips. “Very patiently.”

Loki walks away, leaving Thor to step out of his pants and take his underwear off alone. 

Thor resists the urge to follow Loki with his gaze, instead walking over to the table and placing his hands on it. Thor shifts his weight, spreading his legs, as he gets comfortable and waits. 

Loki doesn't make him wait long. The rough fabric of the green smock brushes against Thor's bare ass from behind. His breath hitches in anticipation. 

“Lovely,” Loki practically purrs, and it sounds sinful. 

Loki guides Thor into the exact position he wants, hands clinical but attentive, and with simple instructions like “lean forward more.” Thor's upper torso ends up flush against the table. The angle causes his heels to raise off the floor. 

“Hands behind your back. Hold your wrists,” Loki continues. Thor does so, barely resisting the urge to push back against Loki. He can feel the other man's erection brushing against his ass through the fabric of the smock between them. 

“Red is stop,” Loki says, dropping a pair of scissors on the table in Thor's line of sight. Thor clears his throat but doesn't say anything. 

“Yellow is pause,” Loki goes on, wrapping something around Thor's wrists. 

Thor shifts his hands to try and get the feel of the material. It's tight. Maybe plastic. Zip ties? Loki cinches them closed with a tug. 

Thor makes more of an effort to move his hands, but now his movement is completely restricted. He feels his heart rate increase in spite of himself. 

“Green is everything is fine,” Loki says. He leans forward so that his chest drapes across Thor's back. 

“Got it?” Loki's voice runs low into Thor's ear. 

Thor clears his throat. His brain can't even conceive of forming sentences, which would make the simplicity of colours brilliant, except Thor needs a moment to repeat even those. 

Loki pulls back and lightly smacks Thor's ass. “Respond when I ask you a question.”

“Yes,” Thor replies breathlessly, eyes fluttering closed. 

The thought of giving up control, of giving into Loki, when everything else has been about a firm iron grip on his life, makes Thor delirious. It's not exactly that he trusts Loki not to wreck him, but he won't more than he wants. Thor's convinced of that for some reason.

“Colour?” Loki demands. 

“Green,” Thor exhales sharply. 

“Good,” Loki purrs. 

Loki's hand rises from Thor's ass to stroke his hair. He tucks it behind Thor's ear, preventing it from falling in his face. 

Thor sneaks a peek at Loki, rewarded with nothing but an empty and calculating face that doesn't match the affectionate gesture. 

“If you're compliant you get to use your words. If you're not I will gag you and we'll have to think of some other way to play safe,” Loki tells him. 

Thor closes his eyes again and waits, posturing compliance for the other man. It's just an act, he's barely resisting the urge to grind back into Loki's cock casually pressed up against his ass, but then, so is all of this. 

Loki squirts something into his hand behind Thor. The sound is all the warning Thor gets. Loki breaches Thor's ass without comment, a single finger sliding in experimentally. 

The wet chill of Loki's lubed up finger is uncomfortable but not entirely unpleasant. Loki pushes past the initial resistance of Thor's ass, tight, even if he did prepare. 

Loki pulls his finger out in the following stroke, curving the tip of his finger as he does so. Thor's ass follows the loss of Loki's finger, moving back in time with it, only to bump up against Loki's clothed erection in the process, despite Thor's previous efforts of being good. 

“Patient,” Loki reminds Thor. 

Loki's hand hovers over the scissors, but he seems to think better of it and lightly reprimands Thor by slapping his ass instead. 

Two fingers next. Loki spreads them upon pushing inside Thor. There's only a faint burn of being filled, muscles stretching. When Thor had prepped himself earlier it had been quite a feat of will power to resist jerking off in the shower to the thought that Loki might soon be inside of him. 

Three fingers. Loki rocks his hips in time with the movement of his fingers, mimicking lazily fucking Thor before he actually does so. 

“How's that?” Loki asks, though by the tone in his voice he certainly knows. 

“Good,” Thor says. “Green.”

Loki reaches around in front to grasp the root of Thor's cock, the length of it trapped against the table. 

No matter how much Loki moves his hand the friction isn't enough to get Thor anywhere. That's probably the point. Thor shifts his weight onto his toes, lifting his ass, and freeing his cock to improve Loki's access. 

It takes about three seconds for Loki to open a condom, slip it onto his own cock, and lift up the green smock so that it's no longer in the way. Three unbearable seconds for Thor. In the same fluid gesture Loki replaces his fingers inside of Thor with his cock and wraps his other hand around Thor's cock, tightening his fist to the rhythm of the first pulse of his hips. 

Thor lets out a rough pant of pleasure, to which Loki promptly grabs the back of his neck and forces his face into the table. No sounds, Thor quickly gathers, which makes them all the more enticing. 

The next moan out of Thor is loud, with “fuck,” and “oh my god,” thrown in for good measure. There's no way the door is thick enough to block the sound out of the rest of the 'Starbucks.' Loki's too into it to respond appropriately, his pretty rhythm faltering as he pounds into Thor's ass with increased force. 

It takes Loki almost half a minute to come back to himself and the painfully slow withdrawal of his cock is worth Thor realizing it. 

Thor grins to himself, face thankfully hidden from view. 

This time Loki does grab the scissors. “They're clean, sterilized,” he says while he holds them above the table and directly in Thor's line of sight. “Colour?”

Thor hesitates. “Green,” he lands on, eventually. 

Loki's spare hand threads through Thor's hair, fingers massaging into his scalp in direct contrast with the very sharp blades of the scissors in front of him. 

“Are you sure?” Loki asks. 

“Are you going to do something with those scissors, or are they just for show?” Thor goads him. 

Loki's hand tightens on Thor's skull, shoving his face roughly into the table. 

Loki leans down, whispering “sometimes the show is the best part” against Thor's ear. 

When Thor lets out a breath he doesn't realize he was holding Loki slides the scissors along Thor's bound arm. At first it only feels like water is slipping down Thor's skin, but he knows better. 

“But you only get a nice show when you behave,” Loki says conversationally. He dominates like it is a clinical practice, a matter of calculated design. The blade of the scissors slides back over the cut in the opposite direction.

“I'm going to teach you to come without your dick being touched, Thor,” Loki says, cock sliding back into Thor without ceremony. 

Thor bites his bottom lip to avoid crying out at the unexpected sensation. He manages to muffle most of the gasp. 

The blades of the scissors don't leave Thor's skin while Loki fucks him. Loki trails the scissors around casually, nipping the soft skin of Thor's arms, sometimes ripping into his flesh, in time with his own words. 

“Or maybe it'd be more exciting if I got you to come from bloodplay alone,” Loki muses. 

Thor imagines he can hear the grin in the other man's voice. He doesn't dare to glance around, just in case Loki's face is empty. Thor's heart stutters in his chest. 

Loki's free hand wanders back to Thor's cock to help him out, but Loki doesn't allow him to come until he's not touching it. Thor gets off against the friction of the table and Loki's cock in his ass. 

Loki recognizes the moment Thor begins to climax, biting into the other man's neck without warning. Tears well up in Thor's eyes as he comes all over the break room table. 

Loki strokes Thor's hair as he comes down, efficiently cutting off the zip ties with his other hand. 

“You were so good,” Loki whispers as he helps Thor stand. 

“You didn't orgasm,” Thor notes, voice soft, almost confused. 

Loki turns Thor around. 

One of Loki's hands goes to brush the splatter of Thor's own come off of his cheek, the other hand gently trailing down Thor's back in a comforting gesture. “You were perfect,” Loki tells him, teeth splattered with with Thor's blood. 

\---

Loki bought Thor a calendar with daily advice quotes on it. Today's is 'don't make someone a priority when they only make you an option.' 

“Because you liked that soda cap bottle so much,” Loki says, and even though the words themselves are sincere, his tone makes it clear the calendar is a gag gift. Thor proudly puts it in his bedroom anyways. 

The calendar ends up on Thor's bedside table, right in Loki's line of vision when Thor finally gets around to fucking him. Loki's staring at it with such a look of consternation that Thor forces him to turn over, “so you don't set my bed on fire, with that glare of yours.”

Loki's on his back, legs hooked around Thor's hips, when the other man stills inside of him. 

Loki glances up to search Thor's face. It's a mistake. They lock eyes. 

The intensity in Thor's face sends Loki cringing away, but Thor's cock is deep inside his ass and his elbows are holding down Loki's shoulders. There's nowhere to go. 

Thor kisses him softly, tongue wandering, lazily, sweeping inside Loki's mouth with all the casual lust of an old married couple. Loki barely resists the urge to bite it. 

“Know your safe word?” Thor mumbles between kisses. 

“Yes,” Loki hisses through gritted teeth. 

“You can use it anytime,” Thor whispers down Loki's neck. 

“Are you trying to get me to?” The words fall out of Loki's mouth, too stunned for tact. Thor just grins at him and resumes kissing.

Eventually Loki chokes “red” out, because he can't keep hard when Thor is so gentle and demure, so what's the point? Because he doesn't understand being touched that way and it short circuits his brain. Because he's just not interested. Loki doesn't waste time trying to figure out which it is. 

The moment Thor slips back into his underwear Loki's changed his tactic. “Let's go find a toy,” he says, eyes flashing in a predatory gleam. 

\--- 

They end up at a club with a gender neutral bathroom and very large stalls. That's all Thor knows about the club because Loki leads him right to the bathroom like it is the main feature. It might as well be. 

“This okay?” Loki asks. 

There are always opportunities to back out, moments planned specifically for Thor to say no in. Thor never takes them. He recklessly rushes ahead to test his boundaries, caught off guard when he can't find any. Yet. There has to be something Thor can't come back from. Something he can't do. Won't do. 

“Yeah, this is okay,” Thor says, already pinning the other man up against the dividing wall of the bathroom stall, kissing down his neck. 

Thor moves to kick the door closed with his foot, most of his attention fixated on slipping off Loki's far too complicated belt. Why would anyone make a belt that can get stuck? Why would Loki wear a belt like that? 

“Leave it open,” Loki says flatly, interrupting his thoughts. Thor's fingers hesitate on the buckle, but after a moment he's back to it. 

“Okay,” he says. 

The dry friction of Thor's hand around the base of Loki's cock makes Loki press his head against the bathroom stall and hiss. Thor grins at the sight of Loki bucking his hips, not getting enough of the painful pleasure. Thor jerks him off slowly, purposely steering clear of the precome beginning to spill from the tip of Loki's cock. 

Loki barely bats an eye when a stranger walks past the open stall and hesitates. If anything, Loki looks smug, but it's so faint that Thor only glimpses the reaction for a moment. Thor learned early that when Loki says toys, he means people. “Not like you, you're not a toy,” is all he got out of Loki that one time he asked for clarification. 

In the moment Loki arches a single eyebrow in place of a spoken question. His mouth is already occupied with cursing “fuck, yes, Thor” over and over, interspersed now and then with “I'm going to fucking hurt you later” and “oh fuck don't stop, no don't you dare stop.” 

The stranger's hesitation shifts to an inquisitive pause when Thor locks eyes with her. 

“Hi,” Thor says, always polite, even though he may not know the correct social response to being interrupted while casually jerking off his 'not-boyfriend who might actually be his boyfriend because they haven't talked about it, but don't count on that happening anytime soon.'

“Hello,” the stranger says back, wandering gaze openly curious now that Thor's acknowledged her pleasantly. 

She's shorter than them. Brown hair. And a she. That part is also important. Or, well, it's not to Thor, but perhaps it is to Loki. 

Loki's still staring at Thor as if he couldn't care less who the third person is because Thor's hand on his cock is all that matters. Maybe it's Thor himself that is all that matters. It's a dangerous thought and Thor doesn't follow it. 

“So,” Thor says with a grin that's a little wide to make up for the awkwardness. 

“It's an interactive show, if you're going to stick around,” Loki finally says, voice hitching as Thor moves his hand on his cock, but still far too in control as far as Thor is concerned. 

“You both fine with this?” she asks. Thor nods. Loki's lips draw into a dangerous smirk. 

“My name is Jane,” the stranger mentions while unbuttoning her shirt. 

It must have been Loki's idea that Jane recite astrophysics theory, though his tongue is inside of her and Thor can't recall him directly suggesting it. All Loki said was that he 'conveniently' had a dental dam in his back pocket before dropping to his knees. Jane's murmuring about what stars look like on infrared observation charts. A brief history of gravitational physics and relativity. There's no way it wasn't Loki's idea. It's too similar to Loki's own theoretical waxing before giving Thor oral that first time. If anything, Thor smiles fondly at the memory. 

Jane's explaining the Einstein-Rosen bridge when she orgasms. Half way through she grabs Thor around the neck and drags him in, whispering “interactive,” and kisses him roughly, tongue licking into his mouth. 

Loki casually fingers Thor while he helps him slip a condom on. At first Loki uses his fingers to cant into Thor's ass in time with Thor thrusting into Jane, but that doesn't last long. There's more amusement to be had from Loki thrusting erratically, only to watch Thor pull back into his fingers, slipping out of Jane entirely now and then. 

Jane sticks around for three of her own orgasms and one from Thor. Loki doesn't orgasm this time either, a fact that has Thor planning out their next fuck in careful detail as Jane gives him a chaste peck on the lips and leaves.

When it's just the two of them Thor sits on the closed toilet seat to catch his breath, underwear still around his ankles. 

Loki is wearing Thor's pants because “I want to,” accompanied by an 'I dare you to object' stare. They're too big on Loki and the situation leaves Thor without any suitable clothing. Thor suspects that stealing his pants might be one of the highlights of this experience for Loki, even if he was the one to orchestrate it. 

Thor's trying to remember if Loki was wearing any underwear when they came to the club, because it's certainly missing now, when one of the lines of graffiti on the bathroom stall catches his eye. 'Do not trust people like me,' it says. 

“Someone always wants to tell you what to do,” Loki purrs, moving behind Thor's ear, hair tickling across Thor's bare shoulder. “Someone always thinks they know better.”

“It's just advice,” Thor says, not bothering to hide the fucked out tone of his voice. “Friendly advice to someone passing by,” he murmurs, with a fond afterglow smile. 

“Of course,” Loki replies, terse tone conveying something else entirely. 

No matter what they're doing, or what they've just done, it's as if Loki's head is already somewhere else. Ten steps ahead. Scheming out his next fuck, because even if it's not sex, it's fucking someone over in one way or another. 

Thor wonders if by the time Loki gets around to the physical part of enacting his plans, he will even want to anymore. Loki will probably do it anyways though, just because he can. Just to prove he really did get where he thought he wanted to go. 

“Do not trust people like me,” Thor reads aloud to himself. 

Loki watches him out of the corner of his eye, doing a bad job of pretending he's not. 

-

There are pieces of advice everywhere Thor looks. They're not exclusive to the times Thor is having sex, but those stick around in his head the longest. “Cognitive association,” Loki mutters once, when he bothers to remark on the topic. 

'Do this before bed' Thor reads on the pop up ad that flashes across his screen while he's surfing porn with Loki. They find something new to try out, though Thor suspects the whole interaction has been for the novelty of looking at porn rather than Loki actually running out of ideas. 

'Tell someone you love them like this' is on the flier in the trash can of Loki's 'Starbucks.' Thor gets to try out his vanilla syrup fantasy. It is every bit as fantastic as fantasies ought to be. 

'Change your brain by thinking these thoughts' on the back of a book in the library. Loki gets Thor to come with the friction of his hand over his clothed cock. It's both because Thor won't take his pants off in the library and to make Thor sorry for not taking his pants off in the library. He should not have worn khaki that day.

'Make new friends by acting this way' on a bookmark Loki bought him for him, instructing Thor to read it aloud before dropping to his knees, pulling out a condom, and taking Thor into his mouth. Thor barely gets through one paragraph before he drops the bookmark. 

Thor's hands clench around the back of Loki's skull, fingers shifting to fist into Loki's hair as he fucks the other man's mouth. The slick feel of Loki's lips is tight and hot around Thor's cock. 

No matter how hard he tries, Thor can't fuck that grin off of Loki's face. 

Just as Thor is about to orgasm, Loki pulls back his lips and bites down with his teeth. The pressure is not enough to seriously hurt, but Thor feels the threat. 

“I will own you. Both your pleasure, and your pain,” Loki's muffled voice warns, and he should not look that good on his knees, speaking around Thor's cock still in his mouth. It's all too much and Thor comes down Loki's throat.

There is an endless list of people, all peculiarly absent, who have left behind instructions on how Thor should live his life. Do this. Be that. 

If the universe is not total, containing every possible combination of letters to string out advice, it soon will be. The sheer enormity is debilitating. If he tries anything out, thinks he has found the right answer, someone is bound to come along and tell him he has definitely not. 

Whatever direction he moves in, whichever decisions he make, will inevitably lead to failure because he cannot possibly have all of the information.

Thor's brain is in overload, which Loki is only too happy to replace with physical stimulation. “Let me take care of you,” he purrs darkly. “Let me make everything better.” And by better, he means worse. Oh so very worse. 

It's not long before even the driest of advice makes Thor's cock ache in his pants from the neural links he's formed. 

\---

Thor is balls deep in Loki when he finally asks, “what do you think?” 

Loki has a penchant for being truthful in only the most inconvenient of situations. It's almost an apology for engineering them. Almost, because every apology is barbed with information that bites as much as it gives. 

“About what?” Loki hisses while on all fours, as if he doesn't know. As if he is not also completely consumed by the maze Thor is stuck in. He's probably not. 

There's a pillow propping up Loki's ass for when his arms give away, but the sheer force of Thor pounding into him is flattening the pillow. Thor shoves it away in frustration. 

“About, everything,” Thor grunts out between thrusts. The physical activity at least does something to vent his annoyance.

“How can you live with the knowledge, that somewhere, out there-” Thor pauses only to flip Loki onto his back. He wants to watch his face, because maybe, if Loki won't tell him, he can find something there. “is the answer, but that because there is so much stuff in the way, you will never find it?”

Loki smiles, eyes flashing. “Even if you did find it, how would you be able to tell it apart from the rest?” he says. 

Thor's eyes widen in horror and the pulsing of his hips stutters. 

Perhaps pleased by the sight, Loki's hands go to his own cock, erect and straining against his stomach. 

In one pump, far too quickly for Thor to intervene, Loki's coming all over their stomachs and the bed sheets. It's the first time Loki's orgasmed and it had to be like this. The thought is both a curse and an acknowledgement in Thor's head. It had to be like this. 

Thor resumes his previous rhythm, taking whatever pleasure he can muster in turn from the occasional over-stimulated wince on Loki's face. He will wring everything out of Loki, take everything he can get, to fill the aching emptiness he can't satiate. 

For all of everyone's best intentions, the information overload has completely fucked him. 

Later Thor will cuddle with Loki, hug the other man into his chest, and apologize for the acts Loki feels no need to forgive. Loki tells him as much. “You gave as good as you got and total knowledge has driven lesser men to worse,” he says. It's not comforting. Perhaps it was never meant to be. 

\---

“If you go far enough, you will find that what first appeared to be disorder is repeated,” Loki says, staring at Thor across a romantic candlelit dinner in a restaurant. “When repeated, it becomes order.” 

The restaurant is strange, their actions a relationship in reverse. Loki held out Thor's chair for him and kissed him chastely. There has been no mention of having sex in the bathroom or the cab ride home. It all bristles uncomfortably against Thor's skin. Loki's smiling demurely on his end of the table. 

Thor knows very well that there is more than one way to fuck someone. Pleasure, for Loki anyways, comes in a variety of forms. 

“How far do you have to go?” Thor asks. 

He sips at his water, eyeing Loki carefully over the glass. The kinetic energy between them is at a volatile standstill. Everything is close to breaking. It's so overwhelming Thor doesn't know how he breathes. And yet, he doesn't know how he lived before this storm. 

“Around and around.” Loki twirls his finger for emphasis. “It's periodic. You just have to figure out where the patterns start.”

“But how do you do that? There's too much to go through to figure it out,” Thor counters quickly. 

Loki shrugs. “Where does anyone start?” 

\---

If Thor called out “red,” would Loki stop? 

Is Loki even doing this, or has Thor been giving him too much credit? 

The questions collapse in on themselves. In a world with too many answers, what is real?

\---

Loki ties Thor to the bed-frame before he sucks him off. 

Bound and blindfolded, Thor's out of his mind. No thoughts. No worries. Nothing but the feeling of Loki's lips tightening around his cock. 

Loki's hand wraps around the base of Thor's cock right before he's about to come. Loki pulls back dangerously slow, teasing the underside of Thor's cock with his tongue. 

“Not yet,” Loki orders. “When I tell you. Can you do that?”

“Yes,” Thor says, even though he's unsure. Yes is always a good answer. 

Loki resumes giving oral sex, drawing Thor in and out of his mouth, tongue rippling over the tip every time he almost pulls away. 

Thor clenches his eyes shut even though he can't see through the blindfold. He's seen Loki's face enough times during similar encounters to know exactly what he looks like sucking his cock.

Thor almost peaks twice more. 

“You can go the next time,” Loki tells him. 

“Thank you,” Thor breathes out automatically. 

Loki laughs. “Oh you are very welcome.” He's definitely grinning. 

When Thor orgasms Loki's lips stay on him, tongue licking up the spilled come. 

Thor shifts on the bed to help clean Loki up, but he's still bound. 

“Stay,” Loki orders in a calm voice. “Stay. I am going to make coffee and you are going to stay right here.” 

Thor can hear the other man stand up. “Call out if you need anything,” Loki tells him. It's not a request. 

“Okay,” Thor whispers. 

He hears the sound of Loki walking out of the bedroom, door left open. 

When he's alone Thor lets out a broken sigh. Thor quickly loses track of time while he rides out the last remaining vestiges of subspace. 

It must be at least an hour later when Loki eventually wanders back in, coffee nowhere to be had, but full of gentle kisses and a knowing smirk when he finally takes Thor's blindfold off. 

“Feel better?” Loki asks. This time it is comforting. 

\---

Loki's only orgasmed the one time. As Thor's coming up with acts where Loki could feasibly orgasm, if he wanted to, he pauses. 

Where does anyone start? 

From the beginning. Where they are right now. 

Although there are enough sex acts to make Thor's mind spin as it does from the perpetual onslaught of advice, enough possibilities to fill countless novels with all their nuances, this has not overwhelmed him. 

Thor has begun from himself and moved forward. 

It may not lead him to the best advice, but it is all he can do. 

It is all anyone can reasonably do. 

\---

Thor returns to his vanilla syrup fantasy, although this time he is pouring it on Loki's dick while the other man sits on the break room table in the back of the 'Starbucks.' 

“If the information really is total, complete, containing everything,” Loki muses aloud, fingers casually stroking through Thor's hair while Thor's lips tighten and suck around his cock. 

Thor has come to take it as a compliment that Loki is so invested in detracting from a solely sexual act. He is comfortable enough to make it his own. To think, while Thor allows him that, and to not, when Thor would rather distract him and garner his whole attention. 

“then that must mean that somewhere in that information is a key, a cipher,” Loki continues. “Something that could explain how the information works. How it is to be understood.” He pauses to look down at Thor. “How to make sense of it. If only you can find it.” His eyes flash. It is both a threat and a promise.

Thor shrugs, shoulders rolling. He trails a hand to messily wipe the vanilla syrup spilling off his lips. It is all over Loki's legs and the table. They are never going to get it off the table. 

“So?” Thor says pointedly, arching an eyebrow as he waits, lips just pressing against the tip of Loki's cock. 

Loki shrugs simply in turn. 

“Just saying,” Loki replies with the slightest quirk of his lips. Thor has seen his face in enough situations to know that this is smug, even if he will not give the proper smirk that accompanies such an emotion usually. 

“Do go on then, if you don't mind,” Loki tells him casually. And so they continue.

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad bloodplay etiquette so please don't play like this offline. :)
> 
>  
> 
> **This work will not be updated regularly.**
> 
>  
> 
> I will add new chapters when I want to play with academic theory I'm reading alongside sex, but that means I'll write whenever it seems fun. I will not have a schedule or worry about delayed time between chapters because there really isn't a plot here. That also means, hypothetically, I won't ever stop adding chapters to this fic.


End file.
